


Of Course There's A Prophecy..

by Simpingforsolangelo



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Other, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpingforsolangelo/pseuds/Simpingforsolangelo
Summary: Being a child of one (or two) of the 7 Heroes of Olynpus is all fun and games until you realise that not only the sass, skills and badass-ness is inherited..Also on Quotev @Simpingforsolangelo
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

29th June 2020

Dear diary, 

Chiron told all of the kids at camp to keep a diary for "educational purposes" and to "help us with our English writing" but I really just think it's so if one of us goes on adventures like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Case or the 7, then he'll be able to sell our diary and get loads of money, but, I have nothing against money so I'll let it slide. Hi! My name is Jasie (like Jason) Valdez. I'm the only daughter (for now) of Leo Valdez and Calypso. I stay in the Hephaestus cabin at Camp Half-blood. I love building stuff, singing, cooking and doing pranks on people. I have curly golden brown hair and dark brown eyes. My favourite quote is- what the- Chiron what do you have us write down?? Fine. My favourite quote is "with great power comes great need to take a nap." From when I listened to the audiobook of 'the blood of Olympus' while making a spear in the forge. A spear is my weapon, didn't I just say that? It's made of a mix of Imperial gold and celestial bronze, so if you get it too hot or cold it will probably explode. Or if you squeeze it too hard. Or if you handle it wrong. Or if- ok shut up Charlie, you're just jealous because you don't have my skill! Yeah, that's right! Charlie gets jealous when I make weapons or armour because she wishes she could do it herself. What did I miss.. umm.. I'm 13 years old, my zodiac sign is a scorpio, my favourite song is 'we fell in love in October' by girl in red, my favourite colour is maroon, my aesthetic is- how does Chrion know what an aesthetic is? How do you spell aesthetic? Oh, I gotta go we got archery now. Bye! Dont miss me too much!

29th June 2020

Hi, my name is Charlie Chase-Jackson, but you can call me Charlie, or Charls. Yes, I am a girl. I an the daughter of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, and I stay in the Poseidon cabin. I have shoulder length wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes. I always wear hats, and I have glasses. I love strategy and pranking my twin Zoë, with my cousin Jasie. Well, we're not really cousins, more like neighbours, but our parents are so close, and were when we were growing up that we were always together and it just feels like we're related. Same with Emily-Marie, but she's actually kind of my cousin. See, her mom is my dad's cousin, so... yeah I'm not gonna do that math. My weapon is a two-handed sword, and I only hang around the forge to get tips on how to use it. No Jasie, I'm not jealous of you! I'm more jealous of that scrap of bronze Harley burned yesterday than of you! Shut up no I dont have a crush on Harley! Anyway, my favourite quote is "if she jumped off a bridge would you jump too" because if someone gave me the chance to jump off a bridge I'd do it. I wonder what age you have to be to be allowed to skydive.. hmm. Oh sorry got distracted! I'm 14 years old tomorrow I think that makes my zodiac sign a cancer.. yeah it does! My favourite song ever is the periodic table song. My- shut up Zoë! Stop laughing at me! Don't diss it until you listen! My favourite colour is green and my aesthetic is skater girl or something. I'm gonna go now because I'm not gonna lie I'm kind of bored. I'm gonna do some training in the arena. Bye!

29th June 2020

Hi! My name is Emily-Marie Levesque, but you call me Em-arie, pronounced Emarie. I'm 12 years old, but I'll be 13 in two months. My parents are Ex-Praetor Frank Zhang- sorry, Levesque now and Ex-Praetor Hazel Levesque. I was born in August so that makes my zodiac sign a virgo. My favourite quote is "I would rather be a rebel than a slave" by Emmeline Pankhurst. My favourite song is 'cancelled' by Larray. My favourite colour is lilac purple and my aesthetic is 'looks like a cinnamon roll, could kill you'. I forgot to actually say what I look like didn't I? I have skin the colour of coffee beans and I have heterochromatic eyes. One is gold and the other is dark brown, and I have long thick dark brown hair that goes down to my waist. I think that's all really about me, I'm in the fifth cohort at Camp Jupiter, but Chiron and our Praetors collaborated on this diary idea. I love pranking with my cousins Charlie and Jasie, and I love spending time with my other cousin Zoë. I like art and I once painted graffiti on the side of the Empire State building. I almost got struck by lightning after that. My weapon of choice is a bow and arrow but since I'm rarely allowed to use on I make do with a spear. Sorry, gotta go we're almost at CHB. We're doing a surprise visit! Bye see ya

30th June 2020

Heya! Sorry I'm a day late I was just too lazy to write yesterday. I'm Zoë Chase-Jackson and I'm Charlie's twin. I have long black hair that goes half-way down my back and I have silver grey eyes. I like reading, and capture the flag and I love sports. My weapon of choice? Twin daggers, I'm 13 years old, favourite song is Betty by Taylor Swift, zodiac sign is cancer.. today if my birthday! Blah blah blah. I like joking but I don't like playing pranks as much as my siblings. Favourite quote is "yeah I got that WAP" it really inspires me. Do do dah dah.. my favourite colour? Blue. But not just like blue, like navy blue-purpleish you know? My aesthetic is vintage-meets-artsy. I'm quite respectful to the gods (to their faces..) I stay in the Poseidon cabin at CHB and my favourite activity is capture the flag and hand-to-hand combat. Unlike a lot of the other demigods I read for fun! My favourite series include: Heroes of Olympus, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Magnus Chase, anything by Jacqueline Wilson. Oh, I have to go, Jasie just came by to get Charlie and me for something. Bye!


	2. We have a joint present of a prophecy? *weak yay*

Zoë POV

Hey guys! It's my birthday! Yay! Well, its Charlie's birthday too, because we're twins, but I'm more important so... I stuck a picture of myself at the top of my journal, and I stole the idea from Jasie, but don't tell anyone, I'll pretend it was my idea.

Jasie just came and told me to "Get your butt out of your cabin and spar with me!" I stick my tongue out at her. "You're just asking to lose, aren't you." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled out her spear from the bracelet that it is enchanted to hide in. I may have gasped, and she grinned at me, "so, Chase-Jackson, you think that I'm bad at inventing? Can you make more than a stick-man out of clay when I perfectly crafted this spear and charmed the Hecate kids into enchanting it for me? I know, I'm the best." I grabbed my daggers from my bedside table and charged her out of the cabin. One thing I hate to admit, is Jasie is fast, and she does have a certain charm about her. I ran faster but she was miles ahead of me, but a strange thing happened. I started winning. No thought in my mind thought that this could be her letting me win for my birthday, no, couldn't be that. 

We ran, neck-and-neck into the arena and there was a trumpet blowing and a big shout of "SURPRISE!" looked around me and saw Charlie and Emarie at the other entrance. Then, I really saw the arena.

It was covered in balloons, and streamers, and the Hecate kids were holding a big cake (see. Probably dangerous do not eat), and my mom and dad were there, and so were Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso, and Aunt Hazel and Uncle Zhang, and Uncle Nico and Uncle Will with their adoptive daughter, Bia Solace-di Angelo and even Rachel Dare had come to say happy birthday!

Of course, she wasn't so welcoming when a second later she spewed out a prophecy.

"A generational group of demigods four, Shall travel to a land, never seen before. Take part in the bloodbath, although unprovoked, and work to all live after, and not get choked. Stop the games they shall try, and succeed they must, to leave the world of hunger a world of trust."

Everyone went silent. Even the Apollo kid manning the DJ booth played a record scratch sound. Then Chiron cleared his throat. "Um, may I have the 7- the 6, and their children in my office for a minute?" We all looked at each other and one by one we made our way up to the Big House. Mom and Dad held Charlie and I's hands, and I knew that we heard a real prophecy and not a reading aloud of a birthday card message.

Now we were in the Big House and Chiron sat before us, looking weary. "Now, demigods, I assume you all know that you have just heard a prophecy, so let us untangle it. "Four demigods going" Mom piped up, "and a generational group means, basically" she went pale, "four legacies." Then Dad looked at Chiron, "I expect you know where the 'land never seen before" is?" Chiron nodded. "It is a country named Panem." My ears twitched. "Panem? Like in the Hunger Games?" I went pale here too. "Yes" Chiron answered. "Like that." Mom leant down and squeezed my hand. "Why would we try to stop 'the games'?" Jasie asked. "Chiron, are we going into the Hunger Games?" I ignored Jasie. Chiron nodded at me and I could feel the colour draining from my face. "Hold up, guys, what's the Hunger Games?" I turned to them all. "Once upon a time, there was a country called Panem. It had 12 districts as provinces and a city called Capitol. There was an uprising there, and the 13th district was destroyed. Every year as punishment for the uprising a male and female 'tribute' are picked at random from each district to fight in a live, televised fight to the death . But it's just a story." I turned to Chiron, who seemed very interested in the wall. "Just a story written by Suzanne Collins. Right?" Chirom looked back at me. "Some people could say that the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books were just stories written by Rick Riordan." He told me, sadly. "Oh gods." I muttered.

Insert a stream of violent curses coming from Aunt Hazel.

The curse words were so bad that they made my ears ring.

"Awesome." Charlie and I gasped together.

We all turned to look at Hazel and Frank. Hazel looked terribly upset, and there were popping sounds around as I realised that Emarie's power with jewels came from her mum.

"With all due respect, Chiron, sir," Uncle Frank started. "Why the Hades would we send our kids on that quest? I'm a Roman, and don't get me wrong, we're all about fighting for the country, but you want our children to fight in a live fight to the death? That's incredibly stupid." Chiron looked at him. "Can the children leave the room before we continue this?" "It's our prophecy!" Jasie tried to objects before getting glared at by Mom and leaving the room with her hands up in surrender. Charlie and Emarie followed and I gave the room a yearning glance before hurrying out.

We all stood in the hall. Jasie was fiddling with some scraps from her pocket, Emarie was biting her nails, I was combing through my hair and Charlie was looking out the window. Suddenly we heard another stream of cursing from Chiron's office and Charlie slammed her head up and banged it against Jasie's. "Ouch! Hades, Emarie, does your mom always curse like that?" Emarie looked up, confused. "I don't think so. I guess I just tune it out. I heard a load of beeping through all that, I thought it was one of Chiron's CDs!" We all laughed, and Chiron came out of his office, and said 13 words that changed our lives forever.

"You will be going on the quest, should you chose to accept it."


End file.
